


Purification Complete

by mamaclover



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: At first, the only sounds had been the soft coughs from the creature.





	Purification Complete

The Batter stood in front of the small creature.  
Those eyes stared up at him... so full of fear.  
The Batter didn't move for a moment. Just stared down while you watched.

Could you really do this... her words echoed in your head.

Was this real?  
Was this small creature actually here?

The bat shook in his hand, thumping down against the ground.

Purify

The bat stopped it's tapping as The Batter froze in place.

Purify.

The word that was once a whisper in his head was growing louder now. Over and over until it was almost screaming!

Purify!

Batter raised his weapon high, hand quaking though his face was void of any emotion. 

“Purify...”

The bat hit the head of the small creature with a sickening crack.   
This is how it was supposed to be.

Purify the land.

It was his duty, Batter thought as he kept swinging.

You watched, wondering if you could stop this. 

But it was too late. 

It would be over soon. 

The small creature would be purified and you could move on.  
Just like the rest of them.

At first, the only sounds had been the soft coughs from the creature.   
Now only the sound of Batter's heaving breaths and the liquid dripping from his holy weapon remained. 

The voices had quieted down now only to a soft whisper. 

Purification complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago after I beat the entire game. Just a small something.


End file.
